frozenfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Lepaskan
"Let It Go" (Bahasa Indonesia: "Lepaskan") adalah lagu yang ditulis oleh Robert Lopez dan Kristen Anderson-Lopez, dan dinyanyikan oleh Elsa (Idina Menzel) di film animasi Disney 2013, Frozen. Dalam lagu itu, Elsa berjalan menaiki Gunung Utara; pada awalnya dia masih takut dan merasa kesepian, tapi sekarang semua orang tahu tentang kekuatannya, ia melihat tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan siapa dia, dan mulai menggunakannya. Mereka sedikit tidak terkendali pada awalnya, tapi setelah dia akhirnya merasa lebih nyaman dan bahagia dengan di mana dia, dia cukup tenang untuk mulai membuat objek yang lebih spesifik seperti tangga dan motif kepingan saljunya. Akhirnya menyadari lingkup kekuasaan, dia kemudian melanjutkan untuk membangun istana esnya. Elsa kemudian menyatakan bahwa dia tidak akan pernah kembali, meninggalkan masa lalu biarlah berlalu. Setelah membiarkan rambutnya ke bawah dan menciptakan gaun esnya, Elsa berjalan keluar ke balkon istananya, memperlihatkan daerah pegunungan, diterangi oleh cahaya oranye matahari terbit. Let it go���������������� The snow glows white ''On the mountain tonight ''Not a footprint to be seen ''A kingdom of isolation ''And it looks like I'm the Queen ''The wind is howling ''Like this swirling storm inside ''Couldn't keep it in ''Heaven knows I tried ... ''Don't let them in ''Don't let them see ''Be the good girl you always have to be ''Conceal ''Don't feel ''Don't let them know ... ''Well, now they know! ''Let it go, let it go ''Can't hold it back anymore ''Let it go, let it go ''Turn away and slam the door! ''I don't care what they're going to say ''Let the storm rage on ''The cold never bothered me anyway ''It's funny how some distance ''Makes everything seem small ''And the fears that once controlled me ''Can’t get to me at all! ''It's time to see ''What I can do ''To test the limits and break through ''No right, no wrong ''No rules for me ''I'm free! ''Let it go! Let it go! ''I am one with the wind and sky! ''Let it go! Let it go! ''You'll never see me cry! ''Here I stand and here I'll stay ''Let the storm rage on ... ''My power flurries through the air into the ground ''My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around ''And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast ''I'm never going back ''The past is in the past! ''Let it go! Let it go! ''And I'll rise like the break of dawn! ''Let it go! Let it go! ''That perfect girl is gone! ''Here I stand in the light of day ... ''Let the storm rage on!!! ''The cold never bothered me anyway Lepaskan������������ Salju berkilau ''Merenda malam ''Tanpa Jejak terlihat ''Aku bagaikan Ratu ''Di kerajaan terasing ''Angin menderu ''Bak badai dalam diri ''Tak sanggup lagi ''ku pertahankan ... ''Jangan biarkan ''Mereka lihat ''Jadilah seperti yang diharapkan ''Sembunyi ''Kan ''Yang sebenarnya ... ''Sekarang mereka tahu! ''Lepaskan, Lepaskan ''Tak mampu 'ku tahan lagi ''Lepaskan, Lepaskan ''Ku berpaling Menjauh ''Tak peduli yang mereka bilang ''Biar badai mengamuk ''Rasa dingin tak pernah menggangguku ''Ku buat jarak menjauh ''Dari masalahku ''Takut yang dulu kurasa ''Kini tak ada lagi! ''Saatnya melihat ''Kemampuanku ''Menguji kekuatanku ''Tanpa ada ''Yang mengatur ''Ku bebas! ''Lepaskan! Lepaskan! ''Berkuasa di udara! ''Lepaskan! Lepaskan! ''Ku tak 'kan menangis! ''Disini 'ku berdiri ''Biar badai mengamuk ... ''Kekuatanku menembus ke seluruh bumi ''Jiwaku berputar di dalam butiran beku ''Lewat Pikiranku membekukan semua ''Ku tak akan kembali ''Biarlah berlalu! ''Lepaskan! Lepaskan! ''Bersinar bagai mentari! ''Lepaskan! Lepaskan! ''Yang lalu t'lah pergi! ''Berdiri di terang mentari ... ''Biar badai mengamuk!!! ''Rasa dingin tak pernah Menggangguku Penghargaan *Academy Awards, memenangkan "Best Original Song" *Grammy Awards, memenangkan "Best Song Written for Visual Media" Trivia *Dalam lagu, lirik, "Conceal, don't feel..." (Bahasa Indonesia: "Kau Lihat, Rahasiakanlah"), adalah saat ayah Elsa mengatakan kepadanya setelah ia memberinya sepasang sarung tangan dalam upaya untuk mengendalikan kekuatan Elsa. Lirik ini juga diucapkan dalam "Untuk Pertama Kalinya". *"Lepaskan" adalah lagu solo pertama yang dinyanyikan oleh Putri Disney yang deuteragonist dalam film. *Lagu ini adalah kekuatan pendorong utama di balik perubahan Elsa menjadi karakter yang lebih kompleks dan rentan. *"Hari ini akan sempurna Untukmu" referensi "Lepaskan" dengan lirik, "Rasa dingin tak pernah menggangguku." Referensi Kategori:Lagu